Fanomily
by Fitcherella
Summary: AU. One-shot. When Worlds collide. Emily meets the stars of her favourite TV show.


AN: So I just got yelled at for updating a tiny ficlet in Spanish and nothing in English and I had this laying around since way back when I was SpanishLily and I was writing 15 Minutes... Thought you might like it...I'll update my ACTUAL fics as soon as I get inspired. Meanwhile...tell me how you like.

Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the personalities in this piece belong to any of us, though many wish they did...with reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanomily:<strong>

**When Worlds Collide**

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God…"

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?...look there…"

"Where?"

"There Naoms…Jesus…are you blind?"

"I don't see anything…"

"You don't see them?…"

"You mean those two girls?"

"Two girls?...two girls!… Those aren't just two girls, babe...don't you know who they are?"

Naomi looked at her girlfriend with a worried face. She had never seen her acting this crazy before. When had she turned into Pandora?

"Obviously not…"

"From _Skins_, stupid…my God you're oblivious, babe…"

Naomi squinted her eyes to try to see if she actually did recognized the two girls that Emily was still staring in awe at but she couldn't. She knew what _Skins_ was. It was a TV show. But she didn't really watch TV. And she hadn't really remembered seeing Emily watch TV either. Though truthfully, Emily and her hadn't really been doing much of anything except one thing…

"They're snogging…I gotta take a pic" Emily said as she pulled out her phone she had in her bag and started to shoot pictures.

"Do not…" said Naomi pulling the phone out of her hand and putting it in her pocket.

"What! Why? You know how much money I'd get paid to get a picture of Kat and Lily snogging one another? We could come live here in Goa for a couple of years for that kind of cash."

"No…absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"Because, for one…they weren't snogging…and secondly…that's their private lives. Put yourself in their shoes Emily…what if that was you and I?"

"Right…like anyone would ever wanna take pictures of us two…look at us and look at them"

Naomi rolled her eyes and continued down the beach ignoring the comments her girlfriend was just sharing with her.

Meters away Kat and Lily were talking privately…

"Don't worry, it's gonna work out…now all you need is a little rest and what better place to come rest than here away from the cameras and the rumors and the crazy fans trying to take randoms pics and making up stories…"

"Thank you" Lily said sitting in the sand and held on to Kat's hand.

Her best friend was really the best. After all that had gone on in the last few months she wasn't sure they were going to be able to remain friends. After they had finished shooting there was so much pressure. There were so many rumors and so much controversy regarding the most menial things about them two that all of this was starting to take a toll on Lily…not to mention on her relationship with her boyfriend.

"He's really upset, Kat…and with reason."

"No he doesn't have a reason. Those pictures are perfectly innocent Lils and he knows it. He was there when I bought you the ring and then I bought me and even Kaya one…I don't get why suddenly he's having these doubts. I mean…c'mon. How long has it been since they've been pairing us together? If something was bound to happen, I think I would've happened already.

Lily looked at her perplexed.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No…tell me…now you need to tell me."

Before Lily could go on with what she was going to say, Kat stood up off the ground smiled at someone right behind her.

"Hi"

"You're Lily and Kat from _Skins_, aren't you?"

It was Emily Fitch. She had never been a huge follower of celebrity but in the case of Skins she hadn't' missed a single episode, ever. She was a die hard fan, so die hard that…

"She actually dyed her hair that color to look more like you, Kat" said Naomi who was shyly excusing her girlfriend's crazy behavior as she had poor Lily signing everything she had on her.

"And this one is for my sister Katie…she's gonna die when I tell her…she's crazier than me."

Kat laughed at seeing Lily's face as she frantically tried to sign everything that her fan owned so that they can both get out of there.

"Ems, seriously…can you leave poor Lily alone…look at her, she looks traumatized."

Kat laughed alongside Naomi who was now trying to pull her girlfriend away from Lily before she smothered her to death.

"Wait baby…please…help me take one with Kat too…the last one."

As Naomi played with the camera she found herself laughing at the face of horror both girls had at the way Emily had them squished together for the picture.

"Babe, you're gonna squish the begezzus out of them…I apologize girls…I truly, sincerely apologize."

Kat couldn't stop laughing at the way the tall blond girl yelled at her crazy girlfriend for trying to sneak a kiss on to Lily's face for the last picture.

"I think it's Naomi's turn to be in the picture now" Kat said as she took the camera away from Naomi's hand and pulled her in to stand next to them so that Emily could take a picture. Lily did not look very amuzed.

"Thanks Kat" Lily said smiling back at her best mate who was clearly amused by their adoring fan.

"I think that's enough Lily and Kat for the evening…don't you think Ems?"

Emily did not look happy but had no choice but say goodbye as her girlfriend tried to once again apologize for her crazy behavior.

"I am _so_ sorry" Naomi said to both Kat and Lily as she grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and pulled her toward where their tent was at.

"And you said this would be the only place in the world to get away from the crazy fans?" said Lily trying to get her long blonde hair back into place after having survived Hurricane Emily.

"Blame Kaya and Meg, they recommended it"

"I should've know…we should've gone to like Germany or something…but Goa? Why Goa?"

"Dunno…beautiful beaches, peaceful, parasidic atmosphere, no…"

"…crazy fans…" said Lily now laughing at Kat who still seemed to be following the two crazy fans with her eyes.

"…or crazy fan girlfriends…I saw that Kathryn…"

"Saw what?"

"_Oh it's Naomi's turn…_" She said making a mocking gesture.

Kat squinted her eyes at Lily who started to laugh really loudly.

"Shut up"

"What, why? She was cute…"

"I've got a boyfriend"

"So do I…but I can admit she's a cute girl…the question is…why can't you admit it?"

"I can admit it…she's cute…but she's not like, my type."

"C'mon Kat…"

Kat looked at her best friend with a bit of spite in her eyes because she hated so much having to admit Lily was right.

"Shut up"

"Fine…I'll shut up…but you know when I am right, I am right…"

"Whatever..." Kat replied as she started to walk away toward their own place.

"I am always right."

* * *

><p><em>So did you like it? Sorry it's not my fics, but I am working on them...promise. :) Have a nice Saturday, my gorgeous ones. <em>


End file.
